Tangled Up in Me!
by hermionefan199
Summary: Miley loves Jake but she's in denial. She also struggles to keep her secret a secret from Jake. i suck at summaries. anyway, just read to find out what happens. JILEY!
1. One Dream and the AlmostKiss of Life!

Disclaimer: All of Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel!

Chapter 1:One Dream and the Almost-Kiss Of life!

Miley's walking to Drama. Suddenly, she's yanked into the janitor's closet._Oh, no! I'm being kidnapped! she thought. _She screamed, so the captor put their hand over her mouth and said, "Shh! Miley!" The captor let go of me and she turned around and said,

"Jake!"

"Hello!" he said feebly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question,"Jake said.

"So, you, dragged me in here, scared me half to death, tell me to be quiet like its okay to ask me a question?" Miley said, figuring it out.

"Pretty much," Jake said, shrugging.

"Well, I'm out," she said, heading for the door but a hand stop her.

"Don't go, here me out," Jake said pleadly.

_I got you right where I want you, she thought._ She turned and instantly found herself being kissed by Jake Ryan. She was shocked and lightly tried to push away, but found that she couldn't. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck. This was the best kiss that she ever had and she didn't want it to end. She could feel the sparks glowing around them. But, too bad it ended. He pulled away from the kiss and had this expectant look on his face, waiting for her to speak.

When, she didn't speak, he said, "Miley?"

She couldn't talk so she just simply kissed him again. He was shocked that he had no time to react when I pulled away.

"Does that answer your question, ego maniac?" Miley asked, smiling.

"Yes, it does and if my ego wasn't huge that would hurt," Jake said, smiling back.

Jake picked her up spun her around all the while chanting," Miley! Miley! Miley!"

"Miley!" a familiar voice said, pinching me.

"Ow!" Miley said, holding her arm where she was pinched.

"Well, I had to find to wake you up from Miley's World!" Lily said.

"Well, you could have found another way," Miley said.

"No, I couldn't have," Lily said.

"We are pathetic," Miley said, laughing.

"I agree," Lily said, laughing also.

"Hugs!" they said, together.

They embraced and then a cocky voice said, "Can I have a hug, too?"

They turned around and saw Jake Ryan, leaning against the locker.

"Sure," Lily said, dreamily, moving towards to hug him.

Miley don't know what got over her but she said, "Oh, no you don't!"

She moved forward and hugged him. Jake seemed shocked and mouthed to Lily, 'Is she Okay?' Lily just shrugged. Miley noted that Jake smelt very good like thunder mint. She felt like she could stay like this forever. She looked up into Jake's face and he smiled. It wasn't a cocky smile, either. It was a real smile. Miley smiled, back. She also noted that they we're five minutes late for class and the hallways were deserted. She didn't care at the moment. Jake slowly leaned, down, bringing his lips closer to hers. Miley, caught under some trance she couldn't explain, leaned up too, slowly closing her eyes. Then, she finally came to her senses, she was about to kiss Jake Ryan! She quickly took a step back and got out of his arms.

"Um… sorry about that, don't what came over me," Miley said, feeling her cheeks burn up.

Jake, noticing her cheeks, said," It's Okay, Doll,"

Her cheeks burned more and she grabbed Lily, muttered, "Bye, Jake,", and fled for class.

They arrived in Drama and sat down, while the teacher, yelled, "Extra Homework for being late!" They sighed and tooked out their books.

A/N: this is my first fan fic. The next chapter will be out soon. So don't worry! Please r& r. thank you!


	2. The Party!

Disclaimer: All of Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel.

Chapter 2: The Party

Miley rushed home when the bell rang, dragging Lily and Oliver along with her, to avoid Jake. As soon as the trio arrived at her room Oliver said,

"You know, Miley, maybe you should just tell Jake how you feel to avoid all this drama. Its bad enough we have to take at school. We don't need it from you."

"He's right, Miley. You should just tell him. It'll make it easier," Lily said.

"Hold on…Hold on! Wait a minute! Who said I liked ego boy?" Miley said, sharply.

"Well, I think it's pretty clear since that little accident in the hallway," Oliver said.

"How do you even know about that? You weren't there! And I didn't even tell you!" Miley said.

"Well, I told him," Lily said.

"Just because I happen to almost kiss him in the hallway, doesn't mean I like him. I was caught in some sort of trance," Miley explained.

"Miley, that's called Love! if you never heard of it!" Lily said, trying to make her friend understand.

"If you don't mind, I'm be leaving," Oliver said, heading towards the door.

"Bye, Oliver," They both instantly said, knowing he couldn't take much more of girl talk.

"You know the party tonight will get our mind off boy troubles," Lily said, after Oliver left.

"Hey! I don't have any troubles!" Miley protested.

"Yeah, you keep, telling yourself that. Let's get ready for Traci's party," Lily sad\id.

"Okay," Miley said.

They walked to the 'Hannah' Closet and started looking through the clothes.

"Now do you think I should wear the purple wig or the blue wig tonight?" Lily asked.

"Blue, but by any chance why don't you ever find a wig that looks normal?" Miley asked.

"Because, it's cool and fun," Lily said, grinning like a little child.

"Okay, Lilly, what do you think of this?" Miley said, holding out a basic outfit that looked rocker chic. A white tank top with a black pelted skirt. And some leggings to go with it.

"Cute, How 'bout this?" Lilly asked. Lilly's outfit basically the same except for some alterations and colors.

"Great! Let's get dress and will be ready to go," Miley said. Thirty minutes later, they were clean, cut, and ready to go. They looked at looked at each other and said,

"Awesome!"

"Miley, Time to go!" Mr. Stewart shouted

"Coming, Dad!" Miley shouted, back. She grabbed, grabbed Lilly's hand and ran down the steps to the limo. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the party.

Hannah got out the limo with the help of her dad. She walked across the red carpet. Many pictures were being taken blinding our vision.

They quickly went inside the party.

"Man, is this party great or what?" Lola asked.

Hannah was about to answer, when suddenly she was cut off by JAKE who was on the stage.

"Hey, how's everyone doing tonight?" Jake said, into the microphone, getting loads of screams in response.

"That's good! I want to thank everyone for coming! Of course, it's not my party I'm just the speaker. This is Traci's party, but I believe Hannah Montana will have a pleasure of singing for us today!" Jake announced, getting loads of approval.

"I will," Hannah said, shocked. Lola pushed her up to the stage anyway.

Hannah walked up to the stage and Jake walked off, but not without giving Hannah a cocky smile. Hannah felt herself unwillingly give a smile back.

"Okay, everyone! I sing one of my favorites. It's dedicated to all those girls who have strength to stand up for themselves," Hannah said.

Hannah started off her band and started to sing,

"We haven't met  
And that's ok  
'Cuz you will be askin' for me one day  
Don't wanna wait  
In line  
The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes  
'Cuz it's a chance worth taking  
There's nothing that I can't shake you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I've got nerve  
(I got, I got, I got)

Electrify I don't know why  
We're getting together and we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I've got you spinnin'  
Don't close your eyes  
The words to you are open  
And I think that I can show you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world yeah, yeah, yeah

I - I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Don't I get what I deserve  
I've got nerve

You, yeah, need to discover  
Who makes you feel free  
I need you to uncover the part of you that's reaching out for me, yeah

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad it's

Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world  
I - I know what you like  
I know what you think  
I'm not afraid to stare you down until you blink it's

Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
Yeah, I got nerve  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
I'm not afraid to stare you down until you blink it's

Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
(I've got)  
I got nerve"

Once she finished, everyone started clapping and chanted 'Hannah'. "Thank You! You been a big support to me," Hannah said, and with that she walked off the stage.

"You did great!" Lola squealed.

"Thanks!" Hannah said. She saw out of the corner of her eye Jake standing closely by on the couch by himself which was odd, looking sad.

"How's my hair, breath, and clothes?" Hannah asked, really fast.

"Whoa! Why are you talking so fast? You look great!" Lola said.

"Wish me Luck," Hannah whispered, walking over to comfort Jake.

"Hi, Jake!" Hannah said, as she approached.

"Hi, Hannah," Jake said, looking up at Hannah.

"Are you Okay?" Hannah asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jake asked.

"Sure, anything," Hannah said.

"Well, it's about this girl at school, Miley," Jake said.

" Miley? What an interesting, unusual name! What about this girl?"

"Well, I really like her. She's really sweet and she doesn't fall all over me like the other people do. She actually sees me as a person. An arrogant person, but still a person. I don't think she likes me back. Should I move on or wait for her?" Jake asked, sounding very confused.

_That's so sweet, she thought._

"Really? Well, I think you should wait. She might actually like you back, you never know. But it's your choice not mine," Hannah said.

"Thanks, Hannah, you're the best," Jake said, smiling.

"I try," Hannah said, smiling back.

"So, I have to get going," Jake said, standing up.

"Bye," Hannah said,

"See ya around," Jake said, walking off.

"Hannah!" someone yelled behind her. She yelled. She turned and said,

"You scared me!" Hannah said, glaring at Lola.

"Sorry, but I couldn't but help to notice you talking to Jake Ryan," Lola said, happily.

"Of course, I told you," Hannah said. Lola just rolled her eyes playfully.

"Come on, Hannah, it's time to go," Mr. Stewart said, walking up to them.

"Okay,' Hannah said. They all walked out of the party into the blinding light and back into the limo. Within Twenty minutes, they were back home.

Lilly and Miley got into bed, talking and laughing all night and finally at midnight fell asleep. Awaiting for Saturday to come, to spend all day on the beach where they can hang out.

A/N: There go! Chapter 2! Ta-da! Chapter 3 will be up soon, but please R & R. Thanks!


	3. The Talent Show

Disclaimer: All of Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel.

Chapter 3: The Talent Show

Saturday, Miley woke up feeling thoroughly refreshed. She slowly got up and stretched her arms. She looked to see Lilly on the floor in her sleeping bag. She got up and got dressed (shower, teeth, and etc.) before she wake Lilly up. A hour and a half later, Miley walked over to Lilly and said, while shaking her,

"Lilly!"

Lilly groaned and turned over on her side.

"Lilly!" Miley said, again.

"Five more minutes, mom," Lilly said, groggily.

Miley pinched her and yelled, "Lilly!"

Lilly shot up and said, "Ow, Miley!"

"Well, you know how it feels now. Get dressed!" Miley snapped.

"Okay, Okay,"Lilly whined, getting up and going into the bathroom.

About an hour later, with Miley being bored, Lilly finally came out. Miley ran and dragged her out of the house.

They arrived at the beach and spread their beach towels out.

"So what are you going to do when you see Jake?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know," Miley said, laying back on her towel and closing her eyes.

Out of nowhere, it got darker to Miley.

"Who turned off the sun?" Miley asked.

"Hey, Miley," a familiar voice said.

Miley opened her eyes and sat up. It was Jake. He sat down on Lilly's towel, next to me.

"Hi," Miley said, softly.

"Look about yesterday---" Miley continued, but was cut off by Jake.

"I know how you feel you don't have to say it," Jake said.

"You do?" Miley asked.

"You certainly have feelings for me," Jake said, cockily.

"What makes you so certain?" Miley asked, smiling at him.

"Because, I love you, Miley," Jake said, cockily, stroking her chin, and getting up and leaving.

Jake probably didn't see the smile that was on Miley's face when he left. Miley couldn't explain, but she liked it when he said that.

Just then, Lilly came running over, fast.

"Hey, Miley!"

"Yeah," Miley answered.

"Guess what?!" Lily squealed.

"Okay, Lilly, what?" Miley asked, impatiently.

"They're having talent show at school for the holidays. They want the students to do something winter-related, but you don't have to," Lilly said,

"Sounds cool," Miley said.

"So, I was wondering, do you want sign up for the contest? I want to have a familiar face there with me," Lilly pleaded.

"No way! People may recognize my voice," Miley argued.

"Do it for your best friend," Lilly said.

"Um….No!" Miley said.

"Do it because Jake will notice you and you can finally start going out," Lilly prompted.

"I'LL DO IT!" Miley yelled, standing, causing people to stare and Lilly grinning in the background.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

On Monday, Miley walked to school with Lilly and Oliver.

"Now, you promise me you would sign up with me, Miley," Lilly said, leading her over to the sign up board.

"I know," Miley said.

"Tell me why you're doing this," Oliver stated.

"To make Jake notice me," Miley said, clearly, as she signed her name on the list after Lilly.

"Now, let's get to class, before we get extra Homework," Lilly said, linking her arm in Miley's and Oliver's.

"But, you didn't see Jake get homework, did you?" Miley said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, shush, shush," Lilly said, and they started off for class.

I know this chapter is short. But I promise the next one will be longer. Anyway, ta-da! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R & R. Chapter 4 soon. See ya!


	4. The Hang Out!

Disclaimer: All of Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel.

Chapter 4:

"So what do you think I should do?" Miley asked, after school.

Lilly was making room for Miley's stuff in her locker, because what happened with Jake and her locker.

"Sing," Lily answered.

"I don't think so, weren't you listening, before?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah People might recognize you're Hannah Montana and your life will be ruined. Blah, blah, blah," Lilly said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"That's right," Miley said, nodding her head.

"But maybe no one would notice and plus there won't be any reporters there. The school made sure of that. So our school can have a nice, quiet talent show," Lilly responded.

"I'll think about it," Miley said, handing Lilly her stuff to put in the locker.

"Hi, guys!" Oliver said, making his way over to them.

"Hi, Oliver," they said, instantly, together.

"I come in favor of introducing the coolest zombie slayer to ever hit earth, the one, the only, JAKE RYAN!" Oliver said, putting on a movie-like voice. Miley and Lilly glanced at each other amused. Jake appeared around the corner, as he finished the introduction.

"We'll leave," Lilly said, grabbing Oliver and dragging him off.

"Hi, Miley," Jake said, smiling.

"Hi, Jake. Need an introducer now? And at that it's my best friend," Miley said, shaking her head, slightly.

"No, not really," Jake said.

"So, Mr. Ego boy, do you want to hang out with Oliver, Lilly, and me? We're going to do normal friend things," Miley asked.

"Sure, see ya then," Jake said, smiling, and leaving on his way.

All of a sudden, someone squealed and hugged me tight. They let go.

"Lilly! What do you have, back hearing?!" Miley scolded her.

"No, I was listening right over there? Anyway, did you just ask Jake out?" Lilly said.

"No, I asked him to do normal friend things. Because maybe he never been to a normal friend thing," Miley said, shrugging.

"No, you asked him out," Lilly said, nodding her head.

"Whatever, let's go," Miley said, grabbing Lilly and going to retrieve Oliver and saying along the way,

"You're hanging out with Lilly, Jake, and me. I asked him to hang out with us. I want to look like a real hang out. Because if you don't show up it will look like a date-date instead just of a date. So you have to come to make it not look a date that's confuse with date-date and hang out or chilling. So just come so it won't come out like a date-date,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Miley could be seen as a blur moving back cleaning the house to make it look perfect above ordinary. Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson could also be seen moving their heads back and forth, obviously entranced on Miley.

"Slow down, Miley. You don't need to make the place to sparkly to see, now do you? Or humanely impossible for someone to be this clean?" Jackson said, looking around the place.

"Jackson's right? You need to make the place fun to sit in. Not awkward and weird. Besides, he's just coming over here so we can watch movies," Oliver said.

Just then, the bell rang. Miley dashed to the door. Before she opened the door, Miley mouthed to Jackson 'Leave'.

Jackson got up and left out the back door. Miley checked her hair, breath, and opened the door. Oliver and Lilly just rolled their eyes.

"Hi, Jake!" Miley said, happily.

"Hi, Miley," Jake said.

He came in and looked around.

"I like it. It's homey," he said.

"Thank You," Miley said, sitting down beside Jake.

"Now, what do you want to watch, first?" Miley asked the group in general.

"Let's watch a scary movie," Oliver said.

"I hate scary movies," Miley said, getting a little scared.

"Don't worry. We won't let anything hurt you and plus I'm a zombie slayer, remember?" Jake said.

"Okay," Miley said.

They slipped in Jeepers Creepers 2. It started to play. The beginning was okay, but then when that THING ate someone's head. Miley couldn't take it anymore. She buried her face into Jake's shoulder. He put his arm around her in a comforting grasp. For most of the movie, Miley was too scared to come out. When finally got up to leave, she was still holding on.

"You kind of have to let go, Miley," Jake said.

"Oh, right. Bye, Jake,"Miley said, smiling and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He was a little shocked, but gained his ego back.

"Bye," Jake said, and with that he left.

"Ooooh, someone gave Jake a kiss," Lilly cooed on her way out, followed by Oliver.

Miley playfully rolled her eyes and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

A/N: ta-da! Hope you liked it! Chapter 5 will be out soon. Please R & R. See ya!


	5. The Audition

Disclaimer: All of Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel.Tangled Up in me by Skye Sweetnam. Public Affair by Jessica Simpson.

Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse.

Chapter 5:The Audition

The school week came and went, with one week left until auditions. Miley still haven't thought of anything to do. So she scouted out her best friend, Lilly,

"Sing," Lilly said, instantly, like before.

"I can't, you guys!" Miley said, for the millionth time.

"Yes, you can," Lilly said.

"No, I can't"Miley retorted.

"Look, Miley, singing is the best chance you have for Jake noticing you. You have an amazing voice. What are you going do if you don't sing? Juggle! What I'm trying to say is sing! Sing like you never sung before!" Lilly said, growing determined get her friend to sing.

"I guess your right…. I'll do it," Miley said, giving in.

"Yes!" Lilly said, squealing. And hugging Miley.

"I don't what I'm getting myself into," Miley said, sighing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Come on, let's go practice," Miley told, Lilly after she was finished squealing.

Miley and Lilly walked downstairs where the guitar was. Miley's dad wasn't here.

Miley went up and got the guitar.

"Sing one of your songs for me. I just want to hear it," Lilly said.

"If you say so," Miley close her eyes and began to sing. None of them noticed that Jake just walked in.

"Uh oh

There you go again talking cinematic

Yeah you!

You're charming, got everybody star struck.

I know

How you always seem to go

For the obvious instead of me

But get a ticket and you'll see

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song

(Yeah)

Yeah, yeah

When you call me

I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure!

Wanna see me

And tell me all about her

La la

I'll be acting through my tears

Guess you'll never know

That I should win

An Oscar for this scene I'm in

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together

It's for real

Now playing

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Like something more than in my mind

I see it

Could be amazing

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song,"

"What do you think?" Miley asked, Lilly.

"Awesome, as always," Lilly said.

"I say I have to agree," a familiar voice said. Miley turned around. _Oh, no, she thought._

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Miley said, panicking. _What if he recognize my voice?, she thought._

"Well, the door was wide open and I came to tell that I entered the contest. But it looks like Jake Ryan has some stiff competition. You sing better than Hannah Montana," Jake said

_Or maybe not, she thought._ She was relieved.

"Thank You, Jake," Miley said, smiling.

"What are you singing?" Lilly asked, Jake.

"I haven't decided and you're not going to find out until the day of the talent show," Jake said, cockily.

"Bye, Jake, we have to practice," Miley said, pushing him out the door.

"HEY!" Jake yelled, and stalked away. Miley and Lilly burst out laughing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was now Thursday, and one more day until auditions. Miley was getting really nervous and taking out on everyone. She was nervous she wouldn't make it and won't able to be in the talent show with Jake.

"Oliver! Hurry Up, we're going to be late!" Miley yelled, at Oliver. He was taking his sweet time getting his books in Miley's opinion. While, in reality, he just started putting his combination in. Oliver rushed scared to face Miley's nervous rampage.

"This boy is slowest thing I've ever seen," Miley said, shaking her head.

"Miley, he just got to his locker," Lilly said, backing Oliver up.

"Well, I'm nervous right now! So just……shush!" Miley said. Lilly rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait until auditions so Miley can stop being a nervous wreck. Maybe, next time, she won't be like that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Friday, the day of the auditions, arrived. Miley was more nervous then ever.

"Miley, calm down, you'll do fine," Lilly said, calmly, when the time the auditions were here.

They walked to the auditorium and sat down.

"Are you sure I'll do fine?" Miley asked.

"Miley….Of course you will," Lilly said.

"Quiet down, students," Mr. Corelli said.

The auditorium immediately quieted down.

"Now when I call your name, you will come up here and perform your song. Get your guitar from over there if you left it with me," Mr. Corelli said.

Amber and Ashley, Dandruff Danny, and 12 other people have already been called to perform until,

"Miley Stewart,"Mr. Corelli said.

Miley got up and got her guitar and then went on stage.

"Today, I'll be performing Tangled Up in Me by Skye Sweetnam," Miley said. She took a deep breath. She started play her guitar and sing, while doing a dance routine she made up,

"You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me," Miley finished singing and everyone started clapping and cheering.

"Thank you," Miley said, smiling, and she walked off the stage and sat by Lilly.

"Lilly Truscott," Mr. Corelli said.

Miley went up with her, because she promised to play for her. Since Lilly, didn't now how to play guitar.

"The song I will be performing and will be played by my best friend is A Public Affair by Jessica Simpson," Miley started playing and Lilly started to sing,

"There go the street lights--the night's officially on,  
I got the green light--to do whatever I want,  
I'm gonna stand outside the box and put the rules on hold,  
Tonight carte blanche first class for the evening

Ready, set, go

All the girls steppin' out for a public affair  
(All night, let's rock 'cause the party don't stop)  
All the cameras come out for a public affair  
(Who cares, let's rock, 'cause the party don't stop)

Hey, baby, I see you lookin' over here, baby  
Are you gonna keep lookin'--or get up  
And talk to me  
Here's an opportunity that you don't wanna miss tonight  
Tonight carte blanche first class for the evening

Ready, set, go

All the girls steppin' out for a public affair  
(All night, let's rock 'cause the party don't stop)  
All the cameras come out for a public affair  
(Who cares, let's rock, 'cause the party don't stop)

Oh, oh  
Do what you wanna do, tonight the world does not exist  
No, no, no  
Move how you want to move,  
All my girls work it out--like this

Give me room to shake, shake, shake, shake

All the girls steppin' out for a public affair  
(All night, let's rock 'cause the party don't stop)  
All the cameras come out for a public affair  
(Who cares, let's rock, 'cause the party don't stop)

All girls for a public affair  
(All night, let's rock 'cause the party don't stop)  
All the cameras come out for a public affair  
(Who cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop)

All night don't stop, who cares let's rock  
All night don't stop (don't stop, don't stop)  
Who cares, let's rock

Oh, oh, oh  
Hey, baby  
Ah, oh, oh, oh  
Ah, oh, oh

All the girls steppin' out for a public affair  
(All night, let's rock 'cause the party don't stop)  
All the cameras come out for a public affair  
(Who cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop)  
(Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop)," Lilly received applause as well. She went and sat down.

"Jake Ryan," Mr. Corelli said. Jake went up to the stage with his guitar and started to play and sing,

"Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking

Completely incomplete

I'll take your invitation

You take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and I question where to go

And I don't know what I'm tapping into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose

There's nothing else to find

There's nothing in the world

That can change my mind

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and I question where to go

And I don't know what I'm tapping into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment here with you," Everyone started clapping, loudly chanting 'Jake' including Miley. "That was called Hanging by a moment by Lifehouse. Thank you," Jake said.

He sat down and smiled at Miley. Miley smiled back. They sat through at least thirty more minutes of the auditions until finally, said, "The results of the auditions will be in the hallway Monday morning,"

Everyone left out and the trio walked to Miley's house, together.

A/N: ta-da! Chapter 5 for you! Chapter 6 will be up soon. Please if you have any ideas what Jake, Miley, and Lilly should sing for the talent show. Please give suggestions. Please and thank you!


	6. The Concert

Disclaimer: All of Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel. Bad Boy by Cascada. Greatest Time of Year by Aly & Aj.

Chapter 6: The Concert

Saturday night, Miley could be seen getting ready for her concert with Lilly.

"So which one do you think I should wear to the concert: the blue wig or the purple wig?" Lilly asked, holding them up.

"You ask me this every time. Which one do you want to where?"Miley said, impatiently.

"Your right, blue. Thanks, Miley. You're the best," Lilly said, putting on the blue wig.

"Anytime,"Miley said, playfully rolling her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hannah and Lola stepped out of the Limo and were instantly blinded by cameras.

They walked down the red carpet, occasionally posing for pictures together for the reporters.

They finally made it inside.

"Hannah in 5," one of the stage people said.

"Okay…..Lilly, I got two new songs I'll be performing. hope you like it," Hannah said.

"I love all your songs. Of course, I'll like it," Lola said.

"Hannah on stage," one of the stage people said.

"See you in a minute, Lola," Hannah said, going out to the stage.

"Hello, Malibu! Are you ready to rock, tonight?!" Hannah asked. She got thousands of screaming and yelling in response,

"That's great! I got two new songs I'll be performing tonight. The first one is called Greatest Time of Year. It's to celebrate Christmas and the rest of the holidays going around this time of year," Hannah said and the band started to play,

"it's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
help me celebrate it  
with everybody here, friends so dear  
let me simply state it  
it's our favorite way to spend the holiday  
yeah

there's a special kind of feeling in the air  
it only happens at this time of year  
when everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'cause that's what matters

pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
walking in the sun or in the snow  
we can feel the excitement growing, growing

it's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
help me celebrate it  
with everybody here, friends so dear  
let me simply state it  
joy to the world and everyone  
lift up your hearts and feel the love  
it's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
yeah

we can get all cozy by the fire  
turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
of being together

decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
and stand by me

it's a picture perfect moment captured  
memories that we'll have after

it's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
help me celebrate it  
with everybody here, friends so dear  
let me simply state it  
joy to the world and everyone  
lift up your hearts and feel the love  
it's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
yeah

spend the holidays...

it's the greatest time

it's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
help me celebrate it  
with everybody here, friends so dear  
let me simply state it  
joy to the world  
joy to the world  
joy to the world  
it's the greatest time of year  
it's the greatest time

it's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
help me celebrate it  
with everybody here, friends so dear  
let me simply state it  
joy to the world and everyone  
lift up your hearts and feel the love  
it's our favorite way, to spend the holiday," Hannah finished and she got loads of applause from the crowd.

"Thank You, everyone. You've been too kind. My next song is called Bad Boy.

Just listen to the song and you'll know what it's about," Hannah said and the band began to play,

"Remember the feelings

Remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moment I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy but understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy but understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

(musical break)

Bad boy!

(musical break)

You once made this promise to stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy but understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy but understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

(musical break)," Hannah stopped singing and the place filled with screams and people chanting 'Hannah'

"Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the first two songs!" Hannah said.

Hannah sang If we were a movie, I got nerve, This is the Life, The Other Side of Me, Best of Both Worlds, and Just like you.

"Thank You for coming to my concert, tonight! Hoped you had a great time!" Hannah said, and with that left for her dressing room.

"You were awesome!" Lola said, coming into my dressing room.

"Thanks, and you love my songs?" Miley asked.

"Absolutely!" Lola said, squealing. Hannah got a sudden idea while watching Lola there squealing.

"Crazy idea I just had, but will you like to sing a song with me? We can make it, together," Hannah asked

Lola stopped breathing for a minute and then started screaming (loud).

Hannah jumped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Will you keep quiet?" Hannah said, and Lola nodded her head.

Hannah let go.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lola squealed. Hannah had to put her hands over her ears. Lola then came and hugs Hannah, tight.

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" Lola said, still holding Hannah, tightly.

"Your welcome. Now, can you please stop hugging me? Your cutting off my circulation," Hannah managed to gasp.

They heard a knock on the door.

Hannah got up and opened it. It was Jake.

"Hi, Jake! What a surprise to see you here?" Hannah said, shocked.

"Hi, Hannah," Jake said, smiling that cocky smile of his.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked

"I came to invite you to my birthday," Jake said, giving her two invitations.

"I'll try to make it," Hannah told him.

"I hope you can. I want to introduce you to Miley," Jake said.

Hannah screamed inside her head.

"Huh?" Hannah said, stupidly.

"Miley, the girl I told you about," Jake said.

"Okay, thanks! I'll see you later," Hannah said, closing the door.

"Bye!" He called through the door and she heard him leave.

"Lola, what am I going to do?" Hannah asked, panicking.

"I don't know. You can always not go," Lola asked.

"You don't get it! He's going to expect Miley and Hannah to be there," Hannah said, totally freaking out.

"Ok, Hannah, we have plenty of time to think this through. Right now, let's just go home," Lola said. Hannah nodded her head, slowly. The pair went to get Mr. Montana and together, they drove back home.

A/N: That's chapter 6 for you! I hope you like it. Chapter 7 may be out tomorrow. I'm not sure. It's Christmas Eve after all. But i'll try my best.See ya!


	7. The Results

Disclaimer: All of Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel.

Chapter 7: The Results

On Monday, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked to school, together. Miley was scared to go to school, because of Jake. Miley went to Lilly and her locker to get her things. She, hurriedly, put the combination in and frankly started looking for her things.

"Whoa, what's your rush?" Oliver asked, stupidly.

"What do you think, Genius?" Miley snapped.

"Sorry," Oliver said.

"Umm…. Miley, I suggest you go into hyper-speed right now," Lilly said, looking at a point behind her.

"Why?" Miley said, turning around. Miley's eyes widened. Jake was walking towards them.

"Jake!" Miley screeched, and with that ran into the girls' bathroom across the hall.

"Is Miley okay?" Jake asked when he reached Lilly and Oliver.

"Oh, Miley. She's fine. She just went to cry her little heart out and pluck her eyebrows to visit her aunt," Oliver said, while Lilly made 'be quiet' signs behind Jake's back.

Jake just gave him a confused look.

"What Oliver means Jake is that Miley just went to the little girls' room to freshen up," Lilly saved.

Jake still looked unconvinced.

"Oh, are you sure? She looked kind of alarmed," Jake said, looking worried.

"No, no. She's fine. Why don't you go ahead? I'll tell her you were looking for her," Lilly offered.

Jake looked at Oliver.

"I'll make sure she tells her, dude," Oliver said, nodding his head.

"Okay," Jake said, still clearly unconvinced, but he left, nonetheless.

Miley slowly came out of the bathroom, checking to see if Jake really left.

Miley went up to Oliver and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What you do that for?" Oliver cried.

"I just needed to cry my little heart out and pluck my eyebrows to visit my aunt?!" Miley asked, outraged.

"Sorry, I was just trying to come up with a good cover story," Oliver said.

"Next time, leave the stories to Lilly. Come on, let's go see the talent show results," Miley said, and with that they walked to the bulletin board.

Miley checked the list, turned around, and practically yelled, "We made it!"

She hugged Lilly and they started jumping and squealing, which made Olive put his hands over his ears.

"Okay, now that we've got that out of our systems," Miley said, and she looked back at the list.

"It says that we have to meet in the auditorium tomorrow to practice for the talent show,"Miley said.

"Cool, I'll have to clear my schedule," Lilly said.

"What _schedule?_" Miley asked.

"My Lola schedule," Lilly said.

"Come on, _Lola,_ let's go," Miley said, dragging Lilly to drama.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Is Jake coming?" Miley said, walking, cautiously.

"No, Miley," Oliver said, monotonely. Miley's been at this all day. She even dived into the trash can to hide from Jake.

It was the end of the day and she's still running from him.

"Let's just go to the beach, before he pops up like a jack-in-a-box," Miley said.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

They arrived at the beach. And what do you know? Jake's there. _It's like he's stalking me!, she thought._

"Let's go," Miley said, turning around.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to have to face him sooner or later," Lilly said, holding her back.

"I choose later," Miley said, attempting to get by Oliver.

"No, Miley. Go, because if you don't I can go into your closet and make your oufits my style," Oliver said, holding her back.

"No," Miley said, unbelievably.

"Yes," Oliver said convincely.

"Fine," Miley said, and with that she walked over to Jake.

"Nice," Lilly said, with an approving nod.

Oliver high-fived her and said,

"I try"

They moved closer to Jake and Miley to hear without being noticed.

_Ok, be calm, she thought._ She slowly tapped him on the back and said,

"Hi, Jake," Miley said.

He turned around and said,

"Hi, Miley"

"Well, my friends told me that you wanted to see me," Miley said.

"Yes, I did. I haven't seen you all day," Jake said.

"Oh, I just was really busy," Miley said.

"With what?" Jake asked.

"With what? Oh, it doesn't matter….. _With what_ did you want to talk to me about?" Miley asked.

"Oh, well I wanted to invite you to my birthday party," Jake said, handing her two invitations.

"Oh….great. Thanks, Jake," Miley said.

"I want you to meet Hannah," Jake said.

"Oh, do you really? Well, I can't wait," Miley said, and ran off.

Miley went and dragged those nosy hillbillies off to her house.

"Oh, Lilly? What are we going to do?" Miley asked.

"Don't worry. I have a plan," Lilly smirked.

"What are you thinking, Lils?" Miley asked, grinning broadly.

"Miley, isn't your cousin coming over for vacation tomorrow and she's staying until Christmas, right?" Lilly asked, Miley.

"Oh, you don't mean?" Oliver said, smirking.

"Exactly," Lilly said smirking, while Miley had this horrid expression on her face.

A/N: I hope you like it! That's Chapter 7! Thank you guys, so much for the reviews! Chapter 8 will be out as soon as possible.


	8. Oliver Came Through!

Disclaimer: All of Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel.

Chapter 8: Oliver Came Through!

On Tuesday evening, before Luann's arrival, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver met at Miley's room to discuss the plan.

"So what do we do, first?" Oliver asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Lilly asked both of them.

"We have to convince Luann," Miley and Lilly said together.

"Yeah, but, how are we going to do that?" Oliver asked.

"You know how she was jealous of you and tried to expose your secret," Lilly reminded.

"Well, you know that wouldn't have happened if you haven't suggested it," Miley said.

"And once again, I say I'm sorry. I thought she was trying to do that," Lilly said.

"Okay, people, back to the plan," Oliver said.

"Okay to get Luann to do this. We have to offer her a request she can't refuse," Lilly said.

Instantly, Miley and Lilly looked at Oliver, who was fiddling with his shirt.

"What?" Oliver asked, confused.

Miley and Lilly smirked and high-fived each other.

"Oliver, I believe we will need your service for today," Lilly said.

"What do you want me for?" Oliver asked, looking slightly scared.

"We want to set you up with a date with Luann," Miley said.

"Oh, no," Oliver said.

"Oh, yes," Lilly said.

"What time is it, Lilly?" Miley asked.

"4:00," Lilly said, checking her watch.

"Oh, great. It's time for practice. Oliver meet us back here at 5:30," Miley said.

"Sure," Oliver said.

"Let's go," Lilly said, and with that they left for their practice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Now, kids. Here are the rules. 1. You can sing up to two songs. You can either sing your second song with someone or you can go solo. If you're doing something besides singing, it can not exceed five minutes.2. Make sure you pick up a sheet from that table. It has list of your practices. I'll tell you the rest of the rules when I think of them. Now, the practice rooms are opened. You may go now," Mr. Corelli said.

Everyone went to a separate practice room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Now, Oliver, Luann already has a crush on you. You just have to turn on the charm," Miley said.

"Okay," Oliver said.

"Oliver, just don't screw up," Lilly said, slightly shaking her head.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Miley got up and opened the door.

"Well, howdy, cuz!" Luann greeted, in a thick Southern Accent.

Oliver came over and kissed Luann's hand, sweetly.

Miley got a disgusted expression on her face and she couldn't take it. She dragged Lilly, who was wearing a jealous expression on her face, out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Lilly. I couldn't watch. My best friend and my cousin flirting! Ugh!" Miley said, very disgusted.

Lilly just remained silent and nodded.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Miley asked.

"Oh…me. I'm just fine. I just hope our plan works," Lilly said

"Me, too," Miley said. They talked for five more minutes and decided to check on Oliver and Luann.

They went downstairs AND Oliver was gone, but Luann was watching T.V.

On first glance, it looked like she was watching T.V., but she was daydreaming.

"She's daydreaming," Miley said.

Miley shook her.

"Well, hi, cuz! Let me make you my fav cookies. Oh! And I help you with anythings," Luann said, going into the kitchen.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other, shocked.

"I got a date with Oliver, yay!" Luann said, happily.

Lilly took an apple and bit into it angrily.

"Luann, are you okay?" Miley asked, shocked that Luann not being her mean usual self.

""I'm fine. You know cuz. I fell like we don't spend enough time together," Luann said

"Did Oliver tell you about my offer?" Miley asked, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, yeah. You got a deal. I do anything Oliver says is right," Luann said, smiling.

"Thanks, Luann!" Miley said, forcing a smile.

"Would you excuse us, Luann?" Lilly said, bitterly.

"Sure," Luann said.

Lilly dragged Miley to her room. Too bad, they didn't notice Luann smile, evilly on their way up.

"Miley, you can't trust her?!" Lilly said.

"What are you talking about? This is your plan, you know. I can't believe. I'm actually going along with it. Of, course I don't trust her. I'm pretending so she won't change her mind about helping us," Miley explained.

"Oh….good. Let's call Oliver," Lilly said.

"Good idea,"Miley said, and with that got the phone out and dialed Oliver's number.

Oliver picked up and said," Hello?"

"Hey, Oliver," Miley said.

"Oh…hi, Miley,"Oliver replied.

"Good job, Oliver. I didn't know you had it in you!" Miley said.

"Yeah, they don't call me 'Smokin Oken' for nothing," Oliver said, a little full of himself.

"Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow to go over the plan. Remember Jake's birthday is Thursday. That reminds me we're going shopping tomorrow," Miley said.

"Oh…Okay. See you tomorrow then. Bye" Oliver said.

"Bye!"Miley said, and hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Lilly asked, eagerly.

"Nothing really. That he's going to see us tomorrow while we go shopping for Jake," Miley replied.

"Oh," Lilly said, a little disappointed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lilly said.

"Bye, Lils," Miley said, and with that Lilly went home and Miley got ready for bed.

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated guys. I've been out of town. Chapter 9 will be out soon. Sorry for the wait! Please R&R!


	9. Jake's Birthday Party

Disclaimer: All of Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel. Man-eater by Nelly Furtado.

Chapter 9: Jake's Birthday Party

"Lilly in ten!"Mr.Stewart said, hanging up the phone.

Hannah got up and answered the door. Lilly came skateboarding in, with her disguise on.

"Ready to go?!" Lola screamed, excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go," Hannah said, and with that Hannah, Luann, and Lola got in the limo and started off on the road.

"Now make sure you don't kiss or flirt with Jake. In other words, act normal like me and make sure you use your fake 'Miley' accent," Hannah explained to Luann.

"Sure, Hannah,"Luann said, sounding exactly like Miley.

"Great!" Hannah said.

The limo stopped and before Hannah got out she whispered to Luann,

"Don't come out yet. If you come in with me. Jake will get suspicious", then to Joe," Take her around back, Joe" and he nodded his head.

Hannah got out the Limo, followed by Lola, and was instantly blinded by thousands of flashing lights. They walked across the red carpet and posed a couple of pictures together and finally made it in.

When they walked in, they were instantly greeted by Traci.

"Han-naah, its soo great too see yoou,"Traci greeted.

"Great to see you, too, Traci,"Hannah said, giving her a quick hug.

"Well, we must be going. See ya, Traci,"Lola interjected, dragging her out of there, leaving Traci looking like she just got punk'd.

Hannah and Lola walked through the crowds of people dancing to 'Pumping Up the Party'. Hannah felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jake Ryan.

"Hi, Hannah,"Jake greeted.

"Hi, Jake,"Hannah said, smiling. Lola wandered off to the dance floor.

"I'm so thrilled you could make it," Jake said.

"I said I'll be here and here I am. I couldn't let down a friend. Here's your gift, by the way," Hannah said, giving him a square shaped box.

"Thanks!" Jake said, and he put his gift on a large pile of gifts that you could mistake for a mountain.

"There's Miley! Come on, I want you to meet her," Jake said, dragging her over to Luann who just came in through the back.

"Hi, Jake!"Luann greeted.

"Hi, Miley. I want you to meet Hannah Montana," Jake introduced pointing to Hannah.

"Hello, I'm Hannah Montana," Hannah acted, holding out her hand.

"I'm Miley.It's great to meet you,"Luaan said, shaking her hand.

"I'll see you around, Jake. I'll be right back. I gotta go look for Lola," Hannah said, and she took off on a journey to find Lola. She found her at the refreshment table.

"Come on, Lola, step away from the food, and come with me to the bathroom," Hannah said, dragging her out of there.

Once they got in the bathroom, Lola checked underneath the bathroom stalls and found that no one was there.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lola asked, taking a comb out of her purse and combing her wig.

"I just can't believe Luann is actually being nice about this whole thing and helping us. I think she's being real nice, **.too** nice," Hannah observed, getting suspicious.

"Maybe she's being nice, because of Oliver," Lola said, bitterly.

"I guess so," Hannah agreed.

They decided to walk back to the party. When they got back, 'Man-eater' was playing loudly over the speakers.

"I love that song," Lola screeched, dancing.

Hannah just stood there, awkwardly, while Lola danced.Finally, Hannah took some action.

"Lola, don't do that in public," Hannah said stopping her friend.

"Oh, sorry.I just love that song!" Lola said happily.

"Okay, let's just go find Luann and Jake," Hannah prompted, attempting to drag Lola off. Lola resisted.

"But, I want to dance," Lola whined.

"Okay, real quick," Hannah said.

Lola danced one move and Hannah dragged her off.

"Hey!"Lola resisted.

"Less dancey, more walkey,"Hannah just stated.

They walked around the whole place. Finally Lola spotted a brown hair girl walk in the room with Jake. She tapped Hannah.

"Hannah, I just saw Luann walk in that room with Jake," Lola said pointing to the door Luann just walked in.

"Come on," Hannah ordered, dragging Lola to the door, looking seriously jealous.

Lola stopped her.

"You can't just barge in there," Lola scolded.

"Yes I can and I will," Hannah said, attempting to go through the door, but Lola stopped her.

"Your right, but you're going about it all wrong," Lola said.

"What do you suggest?" Hannah asked.

"At least, go in there, but act like you're looking for him. I'll go in with you," Lola suggested.

"Okay, come on. On the count of three. One….two…..THREE!" Hannah said, and with that they walked into the room. They saw Luann and Jake sprang apart, looking like they were about to kiss.

"We were just looking for you, Jake,"Hannah said, trying not to look jealous.

"Hi…Ha-Hannah," Jake said, looking slightly put off.

"So, Miley how's the party so far?" Lola asked Luann.

"Oh, it was awesome and I had some great company," LuAnn said, putting her hand on Jake's.

"Hey!"Hannah shouted, suddenly.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Jake asked, shocked at her outburst.

"Oh…yeah.I'm fine," Hannah said.

Luann had enough of this. Suddenly, she grabbed Jake and kissed him passionately.

Jake seemed so shocked.

"How rude!" Lola said, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, Hannah was giving Luann a look that could kill. Without thinking about Hannah pushed Luann off of Jake and slapped her.

"Noo!"She heard Lola shouted.

She grabbed Jake and kissed him.

"Stay away from him!" Hannah said, obviously angered.

"I have one question: What is going on?" Jake asked, confused.

"I'll tell you. That's not Miley. That's my evil cousin," Hannah said, and she ripped off her wig.

"What…how…huh?"Jake asked, confused.

Miley realized what she did and mentally hit herself in the head.

"No, I'm Miley!"Luann said, getting up.

Jake just looked back and forth looking thoroughly shocked, while Lola was too shock to do anything.

A/N: Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger. I guess you'll just have to wait to see what happens. Until then, see ya! Please R&R.


	10. Jake's Birthday Party Part 2

_Formerly on Chapter 9: Jake's Birthday Party_

"_I have one question: What is going on?" Jake asked, confused._

"_I'll tell you. That's not Miley. That's my evil cousin," Hannah said, and she ripped off her wig._

"_What…how…huh?"Jake asked, confused._

_Miley realized what she did and mentally hit herself in the head._

"_No, I'm Miley!"Luann said, getting up._

_Jake just looked back and forth looking thoroughly shocked, while Lola was too shock to do anything._

**Chapter 10: Jake's Birthday Party Part 2**

Jake was just staring at them, with shock written all over his face. He wasn't showing any sign of being on this world at that moment.

"Jake?"Miley asked, waving her hand in front of his face. Seriously, he was a rock hard statue at the moment.

"Jake?" Lilly tried, poking him in the arm.

"Oh, that's not how you wake a man!"Luann scolded.

"Then how, Luann?! It's your fault he's like this. If you just stuck to the plan like a good cousin, we wouldn't be in this problem!"Miley said, getting fired up.

"Well, excuse me! It was little gum drop over here who came up with the plan,"Luann defended.

"Don't flip this over. It's your fault!"Miley said, trying desperately to keep her voice under control.

Lilly stepped in between the two glaring girls.

"Fighting is not going to help. Let's just wait for Jake to wake up," Lilly stated.

Luann looked behind Miley and saw Jake back on Earth. "Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that, gum drop,"Luann stated, smirking.

Miley turned around slowly.

"What? This was all a plan?" Jake asked.

"Well…um...yes, it was,"Miley managed to say.

Jake was starting to get mad. VERY mad.

"So all this time I was talking about you….to you," Jake said, looking extremely mad.

"Yeah, and I understand you have every right to be mad. But what would you do in my shoes?"Miley asked.

"I would tell the truth, before it got to complicated," Jake stated.

"Maybe that what you would have done, but not me. At first, I didn't trust you. And then I did. I wanted to tell you, but I was too scared,"Miley said.

"You know what? I understand. I just need some time to think about this," Jake said, softly, and stalked out of the room.Miley, hurriedly, put her wig on and followed him, but when she got out he was gone.

"Lola, I don't think he'll ever forgive me," Hannah whined, leaning her head on Lola's shoulder, while she gave her a comforting hug.

"Just give it some time," Lola just stated, while Luann was in the background rolling her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

JUST KIDDING! Here's what really happened: rewind……rewind……rewind……DONE!...

"Jake?" Lilly asked, poking him in the arm.

"Oh, that's not how you wake a man!"Luann scolded.

"Then how?" Lilly asked.

"Like THIS!" LuAnn stated, and she stomped hard on his foot. VERY hard.

"Ow!"Jake complained, while he hopped one foot.

"NOW, that's how you wake a man,"Luann said, clearly satisfied.

After Jake was finished, He looked up slowly. When he saw Luann and Miley,he fainted.He hit the ground.

"Ooooh!"Lilly groaned.

"Come on Lilly helped me pick him up,"Miley said, bending down. Miley and Lily lifted him up by the arms. But he was really heavy,so it was kind of hard.

"What are you going to tell people? They'll want to know what happened to him," Lilly said. Miley had this really thoughtful look on her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hannah and Lola walked to through the crowd with Jake, who had on shades and a cap. Luann was behind them,but she wasn't showing any sign of helping them.

They walked slowly, but steady trying to stay undetected.

"HANNAH MONTANA!" an announcer shouted into the microphone.

Everyone turned to look at Hannah.

"Why don't you come sing us a song?" the announcer suggested.

"I'm okay," Hannah said

"What's that?" the announcer asked, cupping his ears.

"Lilly, do something," Hannah whispered.

Lola nodded and shouted the first thing that came to her mind.

"HEY, LOOK EVERYONE THERE'S ORLANDO BLOOM!" Lola shouted, pointing in the opposite direction. 'Where?' could be heard all over as everyone looked in that direction.

Hannah and Lola made a beeline for the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They dropped Luann off at the house first. They don't know how they did it, but they manage to get inside Jake's house without security catching them. It wasn't hard to find his house; after all he did have his ID in his pocket.

They tucked him in and slowly crept out of his room. Walking softly, they turned a corner.

"Everyone's seem to be clear, so far," they heard a guard come their way.

"Uh-uh, okay,"the guard said, and turned the other way.

Finally, after many obstacles, they finally made it out of the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Jake woke up and looked around. He was in his room.

"Huh?"He said, confused. He could have sworn he was at his party.

"Must have been a bad dream," he mumbled, getting up to get dress.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, Miley was getting ready that night for a premiere; she didn't know that Jake was planning to come over surprisely.


	11. Unleashed

Disclaimer: All of Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel.

Chapter 11: Unleashed

Miley twirled around and checked herself in the mirror. "Perfect," she mumbled.

She had on a knee-length purple dress that was kind of sparkly. She had on one of those half jackets that went over the top half of her dress with fishnet stockings. She had on some boots, too.

"What do you think, Lilly?"Miley asked her, as she put her wig on.

"I love it!" Lilly said, admiring her outfit.

"Thanks," Hannah said.

_Ding-Dong_ went the doorbell.

"Put your wig on and change. I'm gonna go get the door. It's probably the limo driver," Hannah said, as she walked out of the room.

"Okay," Lilly said. She cut on the TV to see what was on. To her surprise, Zombie High came on.

"Oh My Gosh! It's a new episode!" Lilly squealed, settling herself on the bed and laying down.

Everyone knew that when Lilly started watching TV. You can't get her attention.

* * *

Hannah walked down the stairs and opened the door to see ……JAKE RYAN?!

"JAKE RYAN?!" Hannah voiced her thoughts.

"HANNAH MONTANA?!" Jake said,surprised,also.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They both asked at the same time.

"Come here, Jake,"Hannah said, lightly taking his hand and pulling him in the house.

She figured it was time to tell him the truth. Better now than him finding out on his on.

"I have to tell you something about Miley, Jake,"Hannah said, letting go of his hand and standing in front of him.

"What is it, Hannah? And why are you in Miley's house?" Jake asked.

"Well, because…..."Hannah started, but Jake cut her off.

"As long as you're not about to reveal a lie, you were pretending that was true. I hate people who lie! This one girl lied, just to become my girlfriend! That was just sick and wrong!" Jake said, a little angered.

_Now I feel scared to tell him,_ I thought.

"Well…um...that's very bad,"Hannah said.

"Oh! Sorry for my random rant. What were you saying, Hannah?" Jake asked.

"Um…well, about Miley,"Hannah started.

"What about her, Hannah? Let's go get her. So she can talk with us," Jake said, as he started for the stairs.

"Nooo!"Hannah said. She ran and tripped over the rug. She landed right in front of Jake.

You try running in her shoes. They're not easy.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Jake asked, as he helped her up.

"I'm fine," Hannah said, as she stood up.

"But you can't go up there!" Hannah scolded, holding her arms out.

"What?!" Jake asked, pretty loudly.

"Shhh! You want the whole neighborhood to hear you! You can't go up there!" Hannah scolded, once again.

Jake went right. Hannah went left. Jake went left. Hannah went right.

Jake went right, left, right, left, left and dodged her.

He was almost at her room when she ran and stood in front of him once again.

"You can't!" Hannah screeched, blocking her door.

"Why not?" Jake asked, trying to open the door, but Hannah wouldn't budge.

"Because Lola…. She's not ready!" Hannah made up.

"How do you even know Miley?"Jake asked.

"Umm... her dad is my manager,"Hannah said. This was half true. He was her manager.

"Really! Then you won't mind if I talk to her," Jake stated, as he dodged Hannah and opened the door.

He saw Lilly lying on the bed watching a new episode of Zombie High. He looked around and saw no sign of Lola and Miley's closet door wide open.

Hannah glared at Lilly for not being in costume, but Lilly never saw. She didn't even notice Jake and her come in.

Jake walked up to Miley's closet.

Hannah ran in front of him.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Hannah asked, standing in front of him.

"I'm going to close the door, sheesh,"Jake said, as he picked Hannah up by the waist and put her behind him.

He walked up to the closet and closed the door. He didn't even notice the Hannah Montana closet.

"Whew!" Hannah mumbled under her breath, as she left out a big sigh.

Just then, Hannah heard the music for Zombie High end.

"That was so good. Oh, well better get up and get changed into Lola," Lilly said, as she stood up.

That's when she noticed Jake and Hannah standing there. Jake had a shocked expression on his face, while Hannah had this horrified expression on her face.

"Did I say changed?" Lilly asked, Jake.

Jake nodded his head, jerkily.

"Umm….I meant …."Lilly trailed off and mumbled really fast, "anged,banged,changed,danged,eanged,fanged,ganged,hanged,ianged,janged,kanged,langed,manged,nanged,

oanged,panged,qanged,ranged,sanged,tanged,uanged,vanged,wanged,xanged,yanged,zanged,"then in her regular voice, "Uhh… I got nothing"

Hannah eyes widened.

Jake knew something was fishy. Then this thought came to him. _Why would Hannah be all jumpy? Why was Lilly acting weird? It all leads to one thing…_he thought.

"Miley?"Jake said, as he pulled her wig off to reveal her brown locks.

Miley gave a weak smile, threw her hands up, and said, "Ta-da!"

(A/N: I was going to stop here, but I left a cliffhanger last time. I thought I shouldn't do it this time)

"You lied to me?! What happened at the party wasn't a dream was it?" Jake asked.

"No, it wasn't,"Miley said.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Jake scolded.

"I'm sorry! I tried to tell you,"Miley defended.

"But you could have told me any other day," He said softly, and with that stalked out.

Miley made a move to follow him, but Lilly held her back.

"Give him some time to come to his senses," Lilly said, as they heard the front door slam shut.

Miley began crying and she put her head on Lilly shoulder.

_Now HOW am I going to fix this?_, she thought, sadly.

* * *

A/N: That's chapter 11 for you! I actually wrote this several different times. I didn't like none of them to be honest. So I just went with the last one I wrote.Please review!

Thanks everyone who reviewed so far! I probably would have given up on this story if I didn't get reviews.


	12. Why can't you trust me!

Disclaimer: tear, tear Unfortunately, I don't own Hannah Montana. Disney Channel does. Daw-gonnit!

Chapter 12: Why can't you trust me?!

Miley's POV (A/N: This is like my first POV in this story!! Whoa!)

You know how you wake up in the morning and you just want to sleep all day. Do nothing but sleep, sleep, sleep, Well, I feel like staying in bed for FIVE freaking months. That's how depressed I am. I can't believe I screwed up with Jake. In fact, right now, I'm wasting my life away watching soap operas. Actually, soap operas make me feel better oddly when I'm depressed.

"No, Adam! She loves you!!" I screamed at the TV.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I have to go," Adam's voice rang from the TV.

"Ah! Screw you, Adam!!" I exclaimed, throwing my tissue box at the TV.

I mean, how can that man LEAVE his one true love?

"Miley, get out of bed, NOW!" Lilly ordered, busting in my room WITHOUT knocking.

"You could have at least knocked on the door," I said, bitterly.

Oliver came in like a second after Lilly.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Oliver said, looking at all the tissues and empty candy wrappers.

"Oh, me. Just a little fact that Adam left Jane in her time of need," I said, bitterly.

Oliver got this confused look on his face and asked, "Huh? Who's Adam?"

"She's not really talking about that soap opera, Oliver,"Lilly said to Oliver and then to Miley, "She means that Jake left her. My personal comment is that he didn't leave you. He just need some time to calm down. Like me, I was angry when I first found out"

Lilly sat on Miley's bed by her.

"Yeah, but I'm worried that I'll never fix this," I said, sadly.

"You will. Trust me," Oliver said, sincerely.

"I guess so," I said, realizing that if I don't get out of bed, nothing will happen.

When I made no move to get out of bed, Lilly added, "Which you'll never do unless you get out of bed"

I laughed and said, "Fine"

"Now there's that smile," Oliver said, smiling.

I laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! Why are girls so violent?" Oliver said, grabbing his shoulder.

Lilly and I hit him from both ways in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Oliver said, grabbing his shoulder yet again.

I just laughed.

* * *

"Are you okay, Miles?" Jackson asked, later on at Rico's Surf Shop. 

Even my BROTHER knows. No privacy in my house whatsoever.

"I'm fine. Okay," I admitted, once again.

"Maybe the beach will cheer you up. You want to come?" Lilly asked.

Well, the beach does sound like fun.

"Sure," I agreed.

We walked down to the beach.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna sit and watch y'all swim," I said, sitting down in the sand.

"Oh, don't be Miss Grumpy Pants," Oliver said, in a baby voice.

"Oliver!" I said, annoyed.

"Sorry. Can't even have a little fun?" Oliver admitted.

Lilly came to me and pulled me up.

"Get up. Miss Grumpy," Lilly said. I glared at her. She just shrugged innocently.

Suddenly, I felt wet. Really wet, from head to toe. I slowly reached up and touched my hair.

"Oliver!!"I yelled automically.

Lilly couldn't have done it. She's standing right beside me with her mouth wide open.

"Ooops, Sorry!" Oliver said his voice full of sarcasm.

"Ugh!" I yelled and jumped in the water. I splashed water on him.

"Hey!" he said, because he was dripping wet.

"Shouldn't seen that one coming?!" I said.

I started laughing. Mainly because it just so darn funny and the look Oliver has on his face.

"Oh! Did you see this coming?" Oliver said, throwing water at me.

How lucky was I? I ducked at the right time, but unfortunately it hit Lilly square in the face.

"Oooh! You're in trouble!" I teased Oliver, pointing at him.

"Ooops,"Oliver said, holding his hands up in defeat.

Lilly spit the horrible water out of her mouth and asked, "Ooops?"

"Yeah, Ooops as if I'm sorry. Ooops as if it's my middle name," Oliver explained, backing away slowly. Lilly was advancing on him smirking.

"Well, you better run, Ooops!"Lilly yelled, as she took off running.

"Aaah!"Oliver yelled, running for his life. I laughed loudly. Oh My Gosh! My friends really know how to cheer me up. I should get sad more often.

Lilly's POV

I took off running after Oliver, as he yelled, "Aaah!", and Miley was laughing.

"Come here and give me a big hug!" I shouted as I caught up with him.

"Never!" he said, as he stopped behind a tree.

I walked around the tree.

"You can't catch me. Ha!"Oliver yelled, running.

I finally caught up with him and jumped on him. He fell, bringing me down with him. We rolled down the hill on the beach. It seemed like my world was going in circles.Oh, Man! I'm getting dizzy! It finally stopped. I had my eyes closed. But when I opened them I notice Oliver was right beside me.

"Oliver, are you okay?" I said, as I lifted myself up and looked at him.

"I'm fine," he said, as he opened his eyes. I was directly over him, while my hair was falling in his face.

"I should get up," he said, sitting up. Not a good move, because our faces were like 5 inches apart.

"Umm..."I trailed off. Not sure what to say. For some reason, I wouldn't look away. I was under control of his control. He started to lean in and close his eyes.

Caught in the moment, I started to lean forward, too. Our lips kind of brushed, before Miley ran over yelling, "Guys, Are you alright?!"

We jumped apart and got up.

"Bad time?" Miley asked.

"No, n-not at all," I replied.

"We just fell is all," Oliver said.

"Oh,"Miley said, with an understanding look on her face as she raises one eyebrow.

"Let's get back to the beach, then," Oliver suggested.

"Sure,"Miley and I chorused. As we walked back, I caught Oliver's eye and quickly looked away. What is happening to me?! Why am I falling for my BEST friend?! It's against the friend nature. We're supposed to be platonic.

No One's POV

The next day at school on January 10, 2007, the trio walked to their lockers. As soon as Miley and Lilly opened their locker a note fell out.

"What is it?" Oliver questioned.

"I don't know," Lilly said.

Miley bent down and picked up the note. She opened it and read it. Her eyes got huge.

"I forgot all about that?! Lilly, why didn't you remind me?"Miley scolded Lilly.

"What?" Lilly asked, as she snatched the note from Miley. She read the note out loud, "Congrats once again for making the talent show. It's about time you wrap up your performances. Remember, the talent show is this Friday. There will be a brief meeting this Thursday in the Music Room"

"Oh!" Lilly added, as she suddenly remembered.

"Oh? How can you completely forget,"Miley asked, annoyed.

"Well, because of concerts, premieres, homework, and parties. How can I remember?" Lilly said.

"Okay, but today we go on extreme practicing at my house after school,"Miley said.

"But--" Lilly was cut off by Miley who said, "No, buts. Right after school. My Place"

"Aw, Man!" Lilly said, as Miley started for her first period class.

"Ha! Ha!" Oliver teased, laughing.

"Who are you laughing at? You're coming to," Lilly said, as she begins to drag him to class by the ear following Miley.

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" Oliver chanted, over and over until they got to class.

* * *

"Okay, Lilly we need to do two songs. That's the requirement,"Miley said, later on at her house. 

"How about we just do one together? That way we will have our two songs!" Lilly suggested.

"That's great! Now all we have to do is find a song," Miley said, as they began looking through her huge CD collection.

"Tuesday"

"Ok, 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8," Miley counted off their dance steps.

Right, Left, Jump, Spin, Right, Down, Spin, they did together.

The next step was left. Miley went left and Lilly went right. You guessed? BAM! They bumped into each other and fell to the floor.

"Oww!"Miley and Lilly chorused. They stood up slowly while Oliver was laughing loud.

"Gold!" he said, laughing.

Lilly walked to his table. She took his pie he was eating and shoved it in his face.

"Now that's funny!" Lilly screeched, laughing, Miley and Lilly high-fived each other.

"Now this is why we practice,"Miley stated, and they started the routine over, while Oliver glared at them.

Lilly just shrugged and laughed, while dancing to the musical break.

"Wednesday"

Miley and Lilly did their routine, flawlessly.

"Yeah, we're getting good!" Lilly said, at the musical break.

"Yeah!"Miley agreed.

Oliver stuck out his foot. Lilly fell, which cause the chain reaction of Miley against her.

"Oww!"Miley and I chorused for what seemed the millionth time.

"Ha! For the pie!" Oliver said, laughing.

"Uggh!"Lilly said, and got up, then grabbed the whip cream bottle from the table.

She jumped on him, making him fall with her. She sprayed it all over his face.

"Good thing, I brought this today, huh?"Lilly asked, as she continues to spray him. When she stopped, Oliver gasped. She took her finger and tasted the cream off his nose.

"Not bad!" Lilly commented. She stood up and Miley and her high-fived again.

"Now that's how girls do it!"Miley and Lilly chorused. Oliver glared and got up.

He started to chase them around the house.

"Run, Lilly, Run!"Miley screamed, as he went after Lilly alone.

"Thursday"

The next day in the afternoon, the duo of Miley and Lilly headed for the music room.

Miley's POV

As soon as we walked in, I noticed Jake sitting towards the middle. When Lilly made a move to sit in the front, I stopped her.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Let's sit in the back," I said.

I did not want Jake to notice me. How badly do I don't want him to notice me? Like walking on broken glass with a huge river underneath where you can drown.

When she saw Jake, she said, "Sure"

They went to the back and took their seats.

"Settle down, children!"Mr, Corelli announced. Everyone immediately took their seats and quieted down.

"Now, this is what we're going to do. We're going to let you go in the practice room to practice your part. But this time we're going to assign rooms due to events that shouldn't be mentioned," he paused, as he looked at Amber and Ashley. Everyone turned to look at them with their eyebrows raised.

"What are you looking at you dorks?"Amber snapped. "Here are the room assignments: Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott Q105. Jake Ryan Q106…."he trailed off in my mind.

Oh, Man! You're probably wondering why I'm upset? Jake got Q106! That's because….well…let me just lay down the layout for you. It's like our practice room have clear doors, but you can't hear anything out of it... Say Q105 is on one side and Q106 is right across from it. You would think they'll be side by side. But, Nooo! The thing is that I don't want him looking in our room.

"Now off to your practice rooms," Mr. Corelli finished. As soon as he finished, I pulled Lilly to the practice room, before Jake could walk up to his room and meaning that I have to confront him. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I sat down in the chair in the room.

"Okay, Lilly, we need to do some last minute practicing. Do you want to go over our duet first or the separate songs we're doing by ourselves?" I asked Lilly.

And seriously, right now I can feel eyes on the back of my head and Jake had better stop.

"The duet," Lilly answered.

"Good choice," I said, as I got up and put the jukebox on the little pull out wall and plugged it in the outlet. I started the song and got in line with Lilly.

Feet apart, head down, arms shoulder-length apart.

As the music started, I grabbed Lilly's hands and did a little twirl.

The stares are constantly getting stringer….

Left and right

The stares are even more intense…..

Jump and drop

The stares are unbearable now….

"STOP!"I yelled suddenly and making Lilly crash into me, sending us both falling to the ground. Good thing these rooms are soundproof.

"Ow!"I groaned, as soon as we fell. What is with us falling the last couple of days?

"Ugh! Lilly, get off of me" I mumbled.

"Oops! Sorry" Lilly said, getting up.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you stop so suddenly?" Lilly added, as I stood up.

"Because…I got to take care of a peeping tom," I said, annoyed.

"Miley, where are you--", but I was already out the door, heading for Jake's Room. He looked startled.

"Woah, Stewart! Where are you going?" the teacher asked.

I stopped and put on a sweet smile.

"Oh...umm…I'm j-just. going to...umm…get help from...J-Jake...yeah, that's what I'm going to do"I said, coming up with something really fast.

I hope he believes that!

"Oh,Proceed" he stated.

"Thank You," I said sweetly, and then stalked off to his room. I opened the door roughly and closed it behind me.

I glared at him and asked, roughly, "What is your problem?!"

"What are you talking--"but I cut him off.

"I tell you what your problem is! You can't take the truth!" I snapped.

"What? You're the one--", Jake started, but I cut him off.

"No, Jake. I don't want to hear it. Why can't you just accept my secret?" I snapped.

"ONE- How can I accept it when I found out on my own? TWO- How do I know you were even going to tell me? And THREE- How do I trust you again?" Jake replied, standing up.

"You don't trust me?" I said softly. My voice cracking and my eyes started to water. He doesn't trust me.

When he notice my state, "No, I didn't mean that"

"Don't butter your feelings when I'm in this state. Tell me what you meant," I demanded.

"Well...I...I"Jake started.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked softly.

"I...I don't know"he answered.

"Well, when you find out: Call me. Just so you know: YOU walked in on me. I was going to tell you. I trusted you, so why can't you trust me," I said, answering his questions and started to leave.

"Wait, Miley--"Jake stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"No. Come to me when you get your issues settled," I replied leaving….

A/N: Whoa. This is the longest chapter I wrote for this story. NINE pages on Microsoft Word. That's a lot! Usually, I have either five or six. Never Nine. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, review, review!! And I'll type up chapter 13 soon! If I'm not doing marching band or pep band or concert band or softball or extra band classes or club meeting or band competition or solo competition or babysitting, I'll update this weekend. I'm always busy. Story of my life!! Well, anyway, Please review!!!!


	13. AN

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated my story! I'm over my relative's house right now and I don't have my story with me. Sorry!!! I'll update it as soon as I get home!

Sincerely,

Hermionefan199

xoxo


	14. PreShow Craziness

**Disclaimer: All of Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel.**

Chapter 13:Pre-Show Craziness

Miley's POV

I woke up to the smell of chocolate-chip pancakes._ Hmm. Those smell good. I thought _as I went down the steps to the kitchen. My dad was in the kitchen setting down breakfast on the counter.

"Good morning, Dad" I said, as I sat down and started to eat my pancakes.

Just then the door opened and in walked Lilly, who was sniffing the air.

"Lilly?" I asked. She was still sniffing the air.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" I asked, as Lilly sat down and started eating Jackson's pancakes.

"Yummy. These are so good," Lilly said, as she ate them.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" I repeated.

"Oh. I smelt the pancakes," Lilly answered, as she continued to eat the pancakes.

"You smelt the pancakes?" I asked, slightly humored by the fact she smelt the pancakes that far away.

"Yeah! They're just so good," Lilly said.

"Why, thanks Lilly," Dad said.

* * *

Miley and Lilly walked to their lockers. Lilly put in the combination.

"Miley, are you going to forgive Jake?" Lilly asked, as she took out her books.

"Jake who?"Miley said, bitterly.

"Aww Miley. I guess that's a no," Lilly said, as Miley got out her books.

"You got that right!"Miley said, as she slammed the locker door.

"Okay. Okay. But remember this, Miley. It don't matter how hard you try to forget it. You will always remember the memories: his smile, his laugh, his **huge **ego. You find yourself actually going crazy until you confess your feelings," Lilly stated, on the way to class.

* * *

Miley's POV

"Now remember class, English is like Math. You must know the basics to understand the rest of it. For example…"the teacher droned on. It became suddenly quiet in my mind.

What's happening?

_You will always remember the memories_. Lilly's voice rang through my head.

Hey, get out of my head!

_Not until you confess your feelings! _She mocked.

And if I don't?

_Okay, you asked for it! _She said.

I cross my arms in real life and put on a disbelieving face.

Yeah, right!

_Okay. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_ She screamed in my head.

I grabbed my head and put it on the desk, trying to make her stop.

"Will you please shut up?!!" I screamed. It was until everyone looked at me that I noticed that I said that out loud. I covered my mouth. Oops.

"Miley Stewart, explain yourself," Ms.Gray ordered.

"Umm... Well…I,"I started, but was cut off by Jake, who sits right behind me.

"She was telling me to stop, because I kept calling her name," he said, defending me.

I can't believe he actually did. After all that stuff I said to him, I wouldn't even look at me if I was him. Yet there he is, smiling at me like nothing happened.

"Miley, is that true?"Ms. Gray asked me.

"Umm…yes," I said, looking uncertain.

"Then don't let happen again or you'll both have detention!"Ms.Gray said, as she turned back to the board.

I turned around to Jake's desk.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do it," I said, not even following my own rule of NOT talking to him. Sometimes I even surprise myself.

"No problem and I wanted to," Jake said, confirming the fact.

I just smiled shyly and turned around.

_Aww, now wasn't that sweet? _This time my own voice I heard.

I groaned and put my head down on the desk, banging it slightly.

Can you just leave me alone?

_And miss the show? I don't think so. _Lilly's voice rang through my head.

Oh great. Both of you.

_Of course, silly. I supposed to be in here. I'm your conscience. _My voice rang through my head.

Can both of you just stop? You're making me look crazy.

_Oh. You could do that on your own. You're the one who's making faces out of nowhere._ Lilly's voice rang through my head.

I snapped out of it and saw indeed that people was giving me strange looks.

I smile weakly and went back to watching the board.

Lilly and I walked to our locker, with Oliver in tow.

"Miley, what was up with you in Language Arts class?" Lilly asked, opening the locker.

"Yeah, I know. You were making funny faces and everything," Oliver said, starting to mock me and do the same thing.

Oliver and Lilly bust out laughing.

"Oliver, you are so right," Lilly said, hitting him slightly.

"Why do you always hit me?" Oliver said, holding his arm.

"Because it's fun, you doughnut," Lilly answered.

"Then why am I always the doughnut?" Oliver asked.

I cleared my throat and tapped my foot.

They both looked at me as if they just noticed I was here.

"I don't know what's up with you guys, but you two are just too cozy for your own good," I said, as they blushed.

"Miley, what are you talking about? Lilly and I are just two amigos joking around," Oliver said, putting his arm awkwardly around Lilly's shoulder.

"Right, amigo," I said sarcastically.

I opened the locker. I don't know what's going on with me, but there are two 6 inch girls in my locker by the name: Miley and Lilly.

"Aaah!" I screamed, subconsciously.

Lilly and Oliver looked at me, so did everyone else on the Hallway. Good thing Jake wasn't on the hallway. That's the last thing I need.

"What? You're telling me you don't have better things to do? There's nothing to see here," I said, sharply making them all turn their heads.

I looked in my locker and saw that nothing was there.

"Miley, are you sure you're okay?" Lilly asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. We're meeting up at my house to get ready for the talent show, right?" I said, as she took out her books.

"Yeah. We can look through the _other _closet," Lilly said, winking.

"Okay," I said slowly.

* * *

When we got home, Lilly immediately went to the 'Hannah' closet.

"Hold on, Lilly. We got to do our homework, first so we don't have to worry about it after the show," I said, as I stopped Lilly.

"Oh, right, _homework_," Lilly said sarcastically.

"That's right, let's go," I said, and we walked to the bed and got out our homework.

This is definitely frustrating. We were here for like twenty minutes.

"What you get for number 7, Lilly?" I asked. I got no reply.

I looked up and she was gone. I groaned. It just like Lilly: she can't resist the 'Hannah' closet.

_What kind of person does homework before a big event? _I heard a voice say behind me.

I can't be hearing this again. I can't. It's just my imagination.

_You're not dreaming. This is the real thing. _I heard another voice say behind me.

I ran and shut the 'Hannah' closet behind me. Finally, I can be in peace. I leaned against the door and sighed.

"Miley, are you okay?" Lilly asked, as she continued to look through clothes.

"I'm just peachy," I answered.

* * *

The school was decorated for the talent show with balloons there and confetti here. It was just a paradise and a huge audience.

Each of us had our own dressing room and a place to practice before we go on.

"Hey, Miley. Are you ready? We go on in ten minutes," Lilly said, as she came in. But I didn't hear her. I was putting on these new pair of shoes I had on.

_Girl, what do you think you are doing? _Lilly's body popped on my desk as a 6 inch figure.

"Losing my mind," I said, as I took a can and covered her in it.

"You were acting weird all day. What is seriously wrong?" Lilly asked.

"I'm fine, okay,"I told her.

_Try telling that to someone that believes you. _Lilly's body six inch figure on my desk.

What's its going to take for you to leave me alone?

_Now that you mention it. Go to Jake after the show and apologize to him. And kiss and makeup for me. Muah-Muah. _Her tiny little body on the desk said.

"You have got to be kidding me. He needs to apologize to me," I said, making little diagrams in the air.

Lilly just gave me a strange look and said, "Sometimes I worry about you"

**A/N: I kind of felt guilty for not updating my story. So here I am on the road using my mom's laptop and I typed up the chapter I remember. This was going to be a LONG chapter, but sadly I can't remember all of it. I'm lucky that my mom's laptop has internet access so far away.Anyway, I hope you like it! That's all I remember by heart. So sorry if it's so short. Please review!**


	15. Talent Show

Disclaimer: Property of Disney Channel.

_Previously:_

_The school was decorated for the talent show with balloons there and confetti here. It was just a paradise and a huge audience. _

_Each of us had our own dressing room and a place to practice before we go on._

"_Hey, Miley. Are you ready? We go on in ten minutes," Lilly said, as she came in. But I didn't hear her. I was putting on these new pair of shoes I had on._

_Girl, what do you think you are doing? Lilly's body popped on my desk as a 6 inch figure._

"_Losing my mind," I said, as I took a can and covered her in it._

"_You were acting weird all day. What is seriously wrong?" Lilly asked._

"_I'm fine, okay,"I told her._

_Try telling that to someone that believes you. Lilly's body six inch figure on my desk._

_What's its going to take for you to leave me alone?_

_Now that you mention it. Go to Jake after the show and apologize to him. And kiss and makeup for me. Muah-Muah. Her tiny little body on the desk said._

"_You have got to be kidding me. He needs to apologize to me," I said, making little diagrams in the air._

_Lilly just gave me a strange look and said, "Sometimes I worry about you"_

Chapter 14: The Talent Show

Lilly's POV

Blurs of brown hair, bopping up and down flashing past my eyes, as Miley paced furiously ranting about something. I don't know what's wrong with her, but she's all of sudden nervous. It's not like it's her first time ever performing in front of a crowd. Heck, she performed in front of millions of people, so why get scared of hundreds. Nervous per-say as sweating through your hands and also as trembling so hard you cause an earthquake. All I know is that nervous Miley is not a pretty sight. Before I knew it, I was up against the wall with my shirt in Miley's hand. My feet were not touching the ground. I struggled to get out of her grip. Note to self: Always bring Oliver with me while Miley is nervous. She can be dangerous.

Oliver: That name brought unexpected feelings to me. Before I knew it, I was zoning out on Miley's ranting and dreaming about him for some strange reason. His shaggy brown hair that falls so sweetly into his eyes. His brown, chocolate eyes that make me melt at the site of them. His natural goofy nature that keeps me laughing all the time. Scratch that-----He's nothing but a friend. Nothing but a friend. Nothing but a friend. Nothing but a friend. Nothing but a friend. Nothing but a---

"Boyfriend!"Miley shouted, which really confused me. Did I say that out loud?

"What?" I asked her, slightly scared of the answer.

"I said that I want Jake to be my boyfriend! There, I admit it! You finally got your wish! I admitted my feelings! Are you happy?!"Miley shouted, gripping my shirt tighter.

"I would be happier if you put me down," I said, tapping her hand with my hand.

She gently let me down and I was so happy that my feet were now touching the ground. Sweet Earth…

"Well?" She demanded.

"Well, one I think it's great that you finally admitted your feelings and two, can you please calm down? We go on in" as I checked my watch, "five minutes."

"No I cannot calm down! I'm too nervous!"Miley said, hysterically

"Okay do it with me. Take a deep breath," as she took a breath, "Now let it out."

She released her breath. I could tell she had a thoughtful look on her face. About what?

"All better?" I asked.

"All better," she admitted, as they called our names for the duet.

"Okay, let's go," I said, as I took her hand and pulled her to the stage entrance.

"Okay, this is it," I sighed.

"This is it," she agreed.

When I looked back at her, she had a look a determination on her face. What for? What is she planning? Something always bad happens when she looks like that. "I'm sorry, Lilly," she muttered.

"For-"I was cut off, as I was suddenly on stage, where everyone was staring at me. I looked back at the stage entrance and saw that she was gone.

"Lilly, introduced, "and apparently no Miley."He muttered that last part.

I gave a weak smile and groaned. As I took the mic, I wondered how this was going to turn out…..

Miley's POV

I don't know why, but some reason I shoved Lilly on the stage and ran. I had something I had to do and it just couldn't wait. Lilly will be alright for five minutes, right?

As I ran through the crowd, shoving innocent bystanders out of the way, I began to wonder why I'm doing this. I mean this could have easily waited until later, but I just couldn't wait. Everywhere around me, everyone was shouting like 'Why aren't you on stage?' or something of that sort.

Spotting the door that I desired, I burst in the room without knocking. But then I realized I should have knocked. The boy I claimed my feelings to about five minutes ago, was standing in the middle of the room with no shirt on. I felt my cheeks burned, heat quickly flooding it.

"Miley?"Jake asked, astonished to see her.

But I couldn't talk, I could hardly breath, I was so embarrassed I came in here like that. What was I thinking?

I couldn't look away from his chest. His nicely sculptured chest. It was like I was in some trance. I groaned and turned around and covered my eyes.

"Miley, are you okay?" Jake asked, concern etching in his voice.

I feel even more embarrassed. "Jake...Can you please …um...put a shirt on?" I said like a little child with my hands still over my eyes. I heard him laugh.

I heard some movement and then all of a sudden I felt my hands being lifted off my eyes. I still kept my eyes closed. "Miley?"He asked, and I felt a hand touch my cheek. I stopped breathing, and I could feel my cheeks burn again.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," I heard Jake comment as he released his hand. (A/N: I totally use that line from a book. Can anyone guess who said it in the book? I'll give you one hint: the author's name is Stephanie Meyers and that line belongs completely to her book. Back to the story!)

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Jake," I whispered, as I put my hand on his face and leaned closer. I heard him catch his breath.

Lilly's POV

"How do you know policemen are strong?" I asked.

Crickets could be heard all around the auditorium.

"Anyone, want to take a whack at it," I said, looking at everyone.

Tough crowd. "Because they hold up traffic," I said, as I bust into to fake laughter.

A pencil on the floor and that's all. "Boo!" someone called out.

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean. It's not like you can do any better!" I scolded. I mean I spent precious making it up on the spot….Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done that.

"Oh, yeah!"The boy called out, as he began to stalk to the stage. "Mr.Thomas, sit back down!" Mr. Corelli scolded him. He wasn't even in the talent show.

He came up and snatched the mic from my hand. I glared at him.

"So this girl walks in the Diner…"he trailed off in my mind. Miley better hurry up. I don't have all day. What is she doing?

Miley's POV

"Yeah?"He breathed out as He looked me in the eyes. I swear I could have fainted from his eyes and knees were turning to jelly. But I held on.

"I'm sorry about everything especially my stubborn attitude," I admitted. I was really mean to him and he didn't deserve to have me treat him like that.

"It's okay, Miley. You have really nothing to worry about. I would have done the same," He admitted. By this time, I was so close that I can his breath, which smelled like….._thunder mint._

"It's not okay!" I said as I walked away and sat on the couch, "I yelled at you and because of my stupid ways, we're not together. We could have been together for months and not as friends either!"

When I realized what I said, I covered my mouth and eyes to the size of saucers. Jake had the same surprised look on his face.

"What did you just say?" Jake asked.

"Umm...nothing…I had said absolutely nothing?" I said, in a small voice.

He gave me a look.

"Okay, I said what you heard!" I said, louder in a clearer voice.

He gave me another look.

"Fine I said 'I yelled at you and because of my stupid ways, we're not together. We could have been together for months and not as friends either!' Are you happy? That I finally got pass my stubborn ways and admitted it," I slumped, as I leaned against the back of the couch and pouted.

I looked over at Jake expecting his answer. But all of a sudden, he started laughing.

What is he laughing?! Can't he see I'm in an emotional slump?! I started at him, like he was crazy.

"What is so funny?!" I demanded, but he just kept laughing.

I'm getting frustrated.

"You find my feelings and as a joke, don't you?" I asked, staring at him. He tried to shake his 'no', but he kept laughing.

"Find if you feel that way, I'm leaving!" I declared, shooting up out of my seat.

I was almost to the door too, if he hadn't caught my wrist. I turned and glared at him.

Does he think I don't have feelings?! I should have known he was still that jerk I knew him to be.

"Let go," I hissed, trying to get away. Why did he have to be so darn strong?!

"I'm sorry, it's just the look you had on your face," he explained.

"Oh so you think, my face looks funny!" I said, as I desperately tried to get out of his hold.

"No, I meant I just had to laugh. Your feelings looked funny!" He said, before he realized what he said. He gaped and covered his mouth with his hand.

I gasped. How could he?!

"That come out wrong!" he tried to fix.

"Then it makes me wonder what you'll say when you are thinking!" I said, as I finally pried my wrist for it and tried to make a run for it. Why did he have to be so fast?

He grabbed me again. This time he held me against the wall.

"Let me go!" I warned, struggling. I have no ideal why I'm acting this acting. I guess I need to stop bottling so much anger.

"Let me explain!" He said pleadly.

"Fine, you got one minute, go! Persuade me!" I demanded.

"Okay it just you look so helpless and and looked just like a baby. I just wanted to reach and hold you. But some reason, I wanted to cover it up by laughing," He said, looking at her.

I looked at him and released my hold from his arms. I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Sorry, for blowing up like that," I admitted, looking down.

"It's okay," He said, pleased I believed him.

"So?" I started, as I look at him.

"So…"he said, as he looked at me.

I leaned a little closer, so close I can smell his breath again.

Blue eyes locked with brown eyes, as the worlds brought together saying that we truly belong together, that it's destiny. But unfortunately destiny had to wait, because I just remember Lilly. Poor Lilly…

I jumped and pushed Jake, making backwards on to the floor and land painfully on his back.

"Oops sorry, Jake! But I just remembered, LILLY!"I shouted, as I began to run out the door.

I ran pushing people aside as I ran. Hearing many complaints. In the distance I heard a scream. In better yet, when I arrived, Lilly and this boy named Nick was rolling on the ground fighting over a mic. Apparently Oliver was trying to break, but they just wouldn't budge. That fight started off the chain reaction of other people fighting, shouting complaints they had with them. I t was complete and horrible chaos. Something hit as I was staring at awe and I heard something crashed.

I opened my eyes and saw Jake.

I looked to my side and saw a broken table.

"Wow, thanks Jake. I could have been done for it," I said as he stood up and held out his hand for me.

"No problem," he said, as I took his hand and got up.

It was then and there that I realized that he still didn't put a shirt on. I guess I was so busy being upset that I didn't realize that he didn't have a shirt on.

"Jake, you're _Jake Ryan_," I hissed.

He seemed shocked and said, "You're _Miley Stewart_,"

"No I mean, you have no shirt on and all these girls in here," I said, as I pointed to him, feeling myself blush.

"Probably shouldn't have done that," he mumbled, especially when he just saw a girl faint and friend to look for the source of the cause.

"OMG! JAKE RYAN DOESN'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!!!"The friend shouted, causing all the girls to stop what they're doing and look. The silence was deafening.

"I have one word of advice," I whispered to him.

"Yeah?"He questioned back.

The girls' eyes turned determined, as they inched forward and we back forward.

"MILEY STEWART IS THE GIRL THAT'S TRYING TO STEAL HIM, TOO!"Another girl yelled.

The girls looked on with jealously.

"Get them," one girl said in an extremely dark voice.

"RUN!"I yelled, as all of the girls started to chase us except for Lilly.

We ran down the hallway, running like our lives depending, which in this case it did.

"You just had to be famous," I scowled.

Lilly's POV

"HOW DARE YOU?!" I screeched as me and the boy continued to fight, while everyone else had stopped.

Oliver eventually pulled me off the boy.

"Calm down, Lilly,"he whispered, holding me by the waist and pulling me towards him.

"Did you hear what he just said?" I said, as I continue to glare at him.

"Yes, I heard him," Oliver whispered, as I kicked violently trying to get to him.

I growled, causing the kid to scamper off like a puppy.

I was seething for who knows how, but then I realized what kind of position I was in. I blushed and backed away.

"Thanks," I said, really embarrassed.

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry!! Y'all must be really want to hurt me now. So much you want to run me over with a stampede of cows. I'm sorry, but here in Tennessee I have been studying for exams and stuff. Since I skipped 8****th**** grade math and science, I had to take more exams than usual, which goes for the rest of my class. I'm still in 8****th**** grade, I was just taking credits for high school, which means next year I'll take the 10****th**** grade courses in 9****th**** grade. I can graduate early too if I want to if I stay in Advanced Honors, but I don't want to do that. I'll be sooo young and that will feel awkward. I've been studying and doing parades and diversity fairs. And all-day practices over the weekend. And since I'm section leader I have to go. MAN!!(For those of you who don't take marching band, it's basically what the title says. I play clarinet, so I'm the leader of that section.) I'm soooo sorry, Lindsay for not signing on to AIM for the longest time. Even my friends been bugging me to sign on at school, but I been so busy! SO SORRY, lol. Now that it's the end of the year, I can relax. One week of school left, yay!! So I'm free this summer, except for band camp and my family vacation. But don't worry, band camp is not as long as a school day and I can bring my laptop on the vacation. Did you hear?! I made Advanced on my Gateway tests. I made a 51 on the Algebra 1 Gateway (96 out of 100) and on Physical Science a 50 (94 out of 100). Yay I'm happy! Again, sorry and I will definitely have more updates, maybe even my first one shot! Yay!!**


End file.
